The invention relates to an automatic coffee beverage machine, in particular an automatic espresso machine, suitable for preparing a hot coffee beverage that can be selected as one variety from a plurality of preparation varieties. A plurality of switching contact groups are provided, of which respectively one is assigned to one preparation variety and respectively one can be activated for selecting one of the varieties to be prepared while the other switching contact groups are blocked. A starting contact is furthermore provided which, when activated, triggers the preparation of one of the varieties selected with the aid of one of the switching contact groups.
Known automatic coffee beverage machines of this type, in particular automatic espresso machines permit the preparation of different varieties of coffee beverages, for example espresso, double espresso, Irish coffee, coffee creme, breakfast coffee, coffee mocha, cappuccino, milk foam.
According to prior art, a push-button arrangement is provided selecting one of these preparation varieties. A push button that activates a switching contact group is assigned to each preparation variety while the activation of the other switching contact groups with the remaining push buttons is blocked. In this context, a switching contact group can also be understood to mean a single switching contact. Thus, the push buttons are used to select one switching contact group from a plurality of switching contact groups. With each switching contact group, an operating cycle of an electric control is selected, which is specified for a respectively desired and selected method of preparation. This operating cycle is started with a starting contact that is activated by a push button, which is separate from the other push buttons.
The high number of push buttons required for preparing a plurality of varieties result in considerable technical expenditure, in particular due to the mutual locking of the push buttons, thus making it more difficult for an operator to have an overview over the selection options. The operation of the machine is not easy, particularly since the brewing operation must also be triggered with the spatially offset button following the selection of a preparation variety.
It is the object of the present invention to design the selection of the preparation varieties such that it is clearer, to simplify the operation for choosing the selected preparation variety and to reduce the costs of producing the automatic coffee beverage machine.
This object is solved according to the invention in that the switching contact groups are components of a rotary selection switch provided with a turning knob, which is assigned in each lockable rotary position to a preparation variety. The object is furthermore solved in that one of the contact groups is activated in each lockable rotary position and that the rotary selection switch comprises at least one activation element for activating the starting contact.
A rotary selection switch of this type makes it easier to view the selection options since the data of interest relating to possible beverage varieties or the respective symbols can be combined on the turning knob of the rotary selection switch or near it. The operation is made easier by the fact that only one rotary selection switch must always be turned for the selection, preferably in each of two possible turning directions. The operating cycle can be started easily with the starting contact that is also arranged near the rotary selection switch. Since the rotary selection switch can activate only one contact group in each lockable rotary position, no additional means for a mutual locking of the contact groups are required. In addition, the rotary selection switch permits an aesthetically pleasing design for the automatic coffee beverage machine.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the operation of the automatic coffee beverage machine can be simplified following the selection or pre-selection of a desired preparation variety. The element for activating the starting contact in that case also involves the displaceable positioning of at least one component of the rotary selection switch, which makes contact with the starting contact by being pushed in. In particular, the displaceable component of the rotary selection switch can be its selector shaft to which the rotary knob is attached. The pre-selected operating cycle subsequently can be started in an operator-friendly manner in that the same turning knob, turned to a specific rotary position for selecting the preparation variety, is subsequently pushed in, if necessary without first releasing the turning knob. As a result, the pre-selected operating cycle is started.
However, according to a second embodiment of the invention, the activation element can also be a start button arranged in the center of the turning knob, which is connected to the starting contact. The start button is easy to see and can be reached quickly once the turning knob is adjusted.
For a clear and conspicuous presentation of the selection options for the preparation varieties, but also of the selected variety, a display arrangement is fixedly attached to the housing in the area surrounding the rotary knob. This display is provided with respectively one symbol for each preparation variety that can be selected, to which a marking on the rotary knob can be adjusted by turning the rotary knob. The advantage of this modified embodiment is that the illumination for the display is also installed fixedly in the machine and the turning knob consequently does not require a current supply.
According a feature of the invention, a selection display with one symbol for each preparation variety that can be selected can alternatively be arranged in a circumferential direction on the turning knob of the rotary selection switch, such that respectively one segment of the selection display can be set to a selected, fixed marking. This modified version has the advantage that the selected preparation variety is always visible on the marking that is affixed to the machine.
The symbol for the selected preparation variety is particularly easy to read according to a further feature of the invention in that backlighting is provided for the symbol respectively adjusted with the turning knob of the rotary selection switch.
However, for embodiments where the symbols for the preparation varieties are visible on the turning knob and can be adjusted with this knob, only one illumination means is necessary, for example, a light-emitting diode arranged behind the symbol positioned closest to the mark indicating the selected position of the knob. Otherwise, a reliable light-emitting diode with low energy consumption is advantageously arranged behind each symbol for the selection display.
Three embodiments of the invention are described in the following with the aid of a drawing with three Figures, from which additional features and advantages of the invention can follow.